Shattered: Book 2 in the Broken Series
by JudesWarpaint
Summary: When Sam meets Max he falls head over heels for him. But Sam has a secret that could destroy everything. Misty is the foster kid trying to escape her past. When she meets her foster dad Jude's nurse old habits are hard to break. Will she risk everything for the handsome nurse? Jonnor is having problems coping with Jude's recovery. Will mistakes tear them apart? Sequel to Broken
1. The Past Still Haunts Me

**Sam (age 16, August, San Diego)**

I laid in on my bed waiting for dinner and traced the scar on my arm with my finger. It had happened on a night I remember well, a night that still haunts me five years later. It was in the foster home I was in before I came here to my forever family. The first person I met from this family was my aunt Callie. She and my uncle Cole ran a home for LGBTQ youth and that was where they placed me after the night my world crumbled at my feet. But I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I?

 **Five years ago…**

 _I was lying in my bed with my eyes closed but I heard him come in. I knew it was him by the way the floor boards creaked under his feet. It was a sound I knew well. He came in every night after everyone went to bed to see my sister Sara. She was seventeen and would be eighteen in a few weeks. Matt was another foster kid in the same house as us, who would also be eighteen soon. He was a good guy and was always nice to me. They had a plan to get me out of here. Once they both aged out of the system, they were going to get married and petition the court for custody of me. Taking on an eleven-year-old kid at eighteen was a big responsibility but Sara had promised me the night our parents died she'd never leave me. So far she had kept that promise. We had been in three foster homes in two years and I seemed to always be the one who ruined things when they found out about me or couldn't handle me._

 _I must have fallen asleep because I woke up the next morning to my foster mom screaming. She was screaming at one of the other kids in our house. I pulled the covers over my head and tried not listen. I was just happy she wasn't screaming at me. She often screamed at us for some reason. This was by far the worst foster home we had been in. I hated it here and couldn't wait to leave when my sister did. I had actually thought about running away several times but I couldn't leave Sara like that. She would worry about me._

 _A few minutes later the door swung open and our foster mom came in. She never knocked. She said this was her house and she had the right to enter any room in it at any time without knocking, including the bathroom. We were never allowed to lock any doors. We had zero privacy in this house and privacy was something someone like me needed very badly._

 _I peeked out from under my covers and saw her pull Sara out of bed by her hair. Then I noticed Matt was still in Sara's bed. He always snuck back to his room before I woke up. This wasn't going to go well. I just stared at them as Matt got up out of the bed in nothing but his underwear._

" _You little slut. I knew something was going on between you two but I could never prove it. Well now I caught you red handed," she screamed._

 _Sara stood there defiantly. I had never seen this side of her. She was the kind of person who always did what she was told. Matt was the first defiant thing she had ever done. She had told me sometimes love was worth fighting for and she was in love with Matt._

" _Funny how can I be a slut when I'm still a virgin?" Sara said back._

" _And a liar too," our foster mom said._

 _I thought Sara was lying about that too. I was sure she and Matt were having sex when I was asleep. I wasn't stupid. Now I was confused though. I thought when you loved someone you had sex with them. So if Sara and Matt were so in love why weren't they having sex?_

" _She's not a liar," Matt said coming to Sara's defense._

 _Sara just stood there staring at her. That was when she hit her. Just smacked Sara across the face. Sara shoved her and she stumbled backwards. She lunged at Sara after she caught her footing. She was stronger than Sara and I jumped in to defend my sister. Our foster mom swung at me and I fell back into the full length mirror on the bathroom door. The glass shattered and I look down at my arm as I sat there on the floor and blood gushed from a cut on it. I started to feel woozy and the room started to spin. Before I passed out I heard Matt tell me it was all going to be okay._

 _But it wasn't okay. I woke up two days later in the hospital. My sister was gone and no one would tell me where she was or what had happened to her and Matt. They kept asking me questions that I didn't know the answers too. Did I know what happened? Did I have an idea where Sara would go? Could I remember anything about what happened? I never answered. I just stopped speaking to anyone._

"Sam time for dinner," I heard pop say from the door way.

 **A/N: So Sam has a story to tell. He has had quite the traumatic experience. He has a lot of secrets. What happened to Sara and Matt? Do you know what Sam's secret is? Hope you enjoy Shattered!**


	2. The New Kid In School

**Sam (age 16, August, Anchor Beach)**

It was the first day of school. I hated school. I was always the shy boy who never talked to anyone. I had like one friend a girl named Kirsten. She had been the school loner when I came along and we had been best friends ever since. She was the kind of friend who knew all my secrets and still loved me. Unfortunately, she was one of those smart kids so we didn't have any classes together.

I sighed as I sat down in the back of the classroom. This class was English and the thing that sucked was my teacher was my dad. The only other teacher taught the honors students and I was far from an honors student. So I was stuck with my dad for a teacher. I watched as everyone came into the classroom. Most of them I already knew since we had been going to school together for five years now. Then he walked in. I didn't know him. he looked around like he was lost and I could tell he was new. It was the same face I carried around for weeks until I got used to being the new kid at every school I had gone too.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked me.

"No," I said realizing when was talking about the seat next to me.

I watched him as he took off his backpack and sat down. He was cute. I found myself wondering what it would be like to touch him. I wanted to kiss him. I never had these kind of feelings about someone I just met or anyone for that matter. I wasn't even sure I liked guys to be honest. I had never really had a crush on anyone boy or girl. I decided I needed to get to know him better and see if he would even be into me.

"Hi, I'm Sam," I introduced myself.

"Hi, Sam," he smiled at me. "I'm Max."

"So you're new here. I haven't seen you before," I said.

I was suddenly nervous. He licked his lips before he spoke and I got this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. God what was wrong with me? I realized my hands was shaking and I tried to hide them under my desk. I couldn't let him see how he was effecting me.

"Yeah, my dad got a job here, so we had to move from Texas," he explained.

"Oh look the teacher's pet made a friend," Sean teased me as he sat down in front of Max.

Max looked at me like he questioned why Sean had called me teacher's pet. Sean had bullied me ever since I moved here. I had grown used to it and went out of my way to avoid him. Which was going to be next to impossible this year since he was in all of my classes so far.

"Oh he didn't tell you? The teacher is his dad," Sean announced.

Max raised his eyebrows at him. Then looked up to the front of the classroom when the bell rang. All through class all I could think about was how much I hated Sean. He had just ruined my chance to get to know Max. I was sure he would never speak to me again. Before I knew it the dismissal bell was ringing and I hadn't heard a single word that my dad had said.

I gathered my things and got up to leave. As I was about to walk out the door a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around to see Max standing behind me. I noticed he was shorter than me. The only people shorter than me in this school were girls. We were alone in the classroom besides my dad and I was glad he was there because my thoughts right now were anything but pure. I mean I barely knew this guy and I wanted to…

"So do you have lunch next? Because I'd hate to be that loser who sits alone," Max asked.

"Yeah you can sit with us," I replied as I hoped Kirsten wouldn't mind.

We walked down the hall in silence side by side. His hand accidently brushed mine and I looked at him. He smiled and I blushed bright red. Why was he smiling at me like that? It made my insides do funny things. I started to wonder if he was gay or something. When we reached the quad I led him to our normal table. Kirsten was sitting there and gave me a funny look when I sat down with him.

"Kirsten this is Max, Max this is Kirsten," I introduced them. "Max is new here."

She just nodded. Kirsten didn't talk much to strangers. She was usually very quiet and kept to herself. Only I knew the real Kirsten and it had taken me a while to get her to open up to me. She got up and whispered in my ear she was going to get lunch. I took my lunch from my backpack and watched Max do this same. I took my sandwich out of the bag and took a bite. I felt eyes on me and looked over at Max to see him watching me.

"So is Kirsten your girlfriend?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "Just my best friend."

"So your single?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"No reason just curious," he shrugged.

Kirsten came back and Max and I did most of the talking. He told us about Texas and how he had never lived anywhere else. We talked about school and I told him not only was my dad the English teacher my grandma was the principal. Unlike everyone else he thought that was cool. Everyone else teased me about it endlessly.

When lunch was over Max got up to leave first. "Hope I'll see you later Sam," he said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I hope so too," I replied with a smile.

I turned to pick up my trash and saw Kirsten staring at me. "What?"

"That boy likes you," she said.

"He barely knows me and besides how can you be sure he's even gay?" I asked.

"Oh my god really? It's obvious, Sam. Are you blind?"

I sighed. I had thought it was just wishful thinking on my part but Kirsten had thought so too. I smiled again. I seemed to be doing a lot of that today. I needed to get a grip. I wasn't sure he wanted anything more than friendship and if he didn't I wanted to be his friend. I wanted more but I would settle for a friendship. He seemed nice.

"If I'm right and you both want more you'll have to tell him, Sam," she warned me.

"I know, but only a few people know and that's a need to know basis," I said as I got up.

 **A/N: Do you think Max likes Sam? It's obvious Sam like him. What will Sam have to tell him? How will Max react when he finds out?**


	3. Ending Our Friendship

**Sam (age 16, September, San Diego)**

I sat at the lunch table next to Max. It had been a month since school started and I had met him. I was so in love with him but we had yet to be more than friends. Sure we flirted and make out a few times. I still wasn't sure what we were though. I was so confused and I knew I needed clarification. I hated being his dirty little secret. Like now as he talked to Kirsten, he ran his hand up my leg making circles with his fingers as he inched further and further up my thigh. I put my hand on his to stop him. I wasn't ready for where he was headed especially here at school.

"I can't wait to be all alone in your room tonight," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered as I felt his breath on my ear. This boy did things to me I had never thought I would ever feel. I desperately wanted to be more than friends with him but I was afraid it wasn't what he wanted. I had seen him flirt with other guys too and that made me jealous. I needed to get a grip. Its not like he was my boyfriend or anything.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and I squeezed Max's hand as Kirsten gathered our trash. I looked over at him and our eyes locked. In that moment nothing else matter. I wanted to kiss him right here in the quad but I fought the urge. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. I broke away from his gaze and got up from the table. Before I could walk away he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to the bench. He straddled the bench and leaned in. I panicked for a minute. He was going to kiss me right here in front of the whole school.

Our lips touched lightly at first and then he deepened the kiss. I forgot about school and the other people around me. All that matter was Max and his lips on mine. I put my hand on the back of his head holding his head to mine as our lips moved together in perfect sync. My tongue darted out and flicked across both our lips causing a small moan to come from Max's mouth. I pulled away and saw my grandma standing beside us.

"Both of you my office now," she said as she walked away expecting us to follow her.

We got up and I saw all eyes were on us as we walked behind her. Max grabbed my hand as we walked and I smiled at him. In the office we sat down on the couch and looked at my grandma. I guess in this office she wasn't my grandma. She was my school principal. In this office she was Mrs. Adams Foster.

"Max you are new here and may not know what the policy on public displays of affection are but Sam I expected you to know better," she began.

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"Hand holding is one thing but this is a school and we can't have student making out in the hallways or at the lunch table. If I go easy on you students will think, I am showing favoritism because you are my grandson. So I have to punish both of you for breaking the rules. Since neither of you have ever been in trouble before I will give you detention Monday after school," she said as she went to her desk and wrote something down.

She handed us passes to class and we left her office. My dads were going to kill me. I had never gotten in trouble at school before besides a few bad grades. Max stooped me when we were half way down the hallway and pushed me against the locker. The hallway was empty and no one was around. He kissed me lightly on the lips and just walked away. I stood there for a few minutes with a goofy grin on my face before I walked down the hall to my class.

I handed the teacher my pass and walked down the aisle to my seat. Everyone in the classroom was watching me as I sat down in the back of the classroom next to Kirsten. I had never been the center of attention before and it made me nervous. The teacher began speaking again and everyone focused back on the front of the classroom.

"Damn that was some kiss," Kirsten said.

"Yeah," I said as I touched my lips with my fingers. I was sure my parents knew something was going on between me and Max. I mean we couldn't exactly hide our lips swollen from kisses when we came downstairs at my house, but no one had ever said anything. Now my dad would know though because it was all over the school or at least it would be by the end of the day.

After school as we walked to my car Max grabbed my hand. I wondered what all of this meant. Did it mean he was my boyfriend now? Did it mean he was declaring us officially an item? I wondered if he was as confused as I was. He seemed so confident with this and I was scared as hell. At my car he let go of my hand and walked to the passenger side of the car. I unlocked the doors and we got in. Neither of us said a word. There was so much I wanted to say but I didn't know how to faze any of it. My thoughts were such a jumbled mess right now. I couldn't think straight.

I drove home with one hand as I held Max's hand on the center consult of the car. At the red light I glanced down at our fingers laced together and smiled at Max. It felt so good to hold his hand. It fit in mine so perfectly. I wanted to scream from the rooftops how good it felt and that I finally had a boyfriend. The thing was I wasn't sure if he was my boyfriend or not.

I pulled up in front of my house and parked my car by the curb. I noticed my dad Jude's nurse, Sutton was here, which meant my dad was here too. I reluctantly let goof Max's hand and we got out of the car. We walked into the house without holding hand and I felt the absence of his hand in mine. I ran up the stairs to my room and once Max was in he shut the door behind us. I sat down on the bed and he followed me sitting beside me.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure what's on your mind?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together again.

"What did that kiss mean?" I asked.

"Look Sam I like you a lot and that kiss was me ending our friendship. I really want to stop hiding it behind closed doors," he answered.

"I like you too. So does this make us boyfriends?"

"That is what I want. Do you want that?"

"Yes," I said as we fell back on the bed kissing.

We pulled apart and laid beside each other on the bed. As I laid on my back Max laid on his side. He put his hand on my chest and kissed me again. He put his hand under my shirt and touched my chest as he kissed down my neck. I moaned his name as the tip of his tongue flicked my earlobe. I was distracted by the feel of his hardness as he ground it into my hip. His hand slid lower down my chest and touched my belt trying to undo it with one hand. I put my hand on his to stop him and he pulled his hand away as if he understood.

He laid back and I turned to look at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back before I glanced down to his crotch. Today had been the first time I had actually felt his hardness against me. We had always been cautious when we made of not to touch each other like that. I bit my lip and reached out to touch him. at the last minute I pulled my hand away. I looked back up at Max and he was watching me. My eyes followed his hands as he undid his pants. He took my hand and guided it inside his boxers. He let out a moan as my hand made contact with his hardness.

"Wow, dad said to come tell you its almost time for dinner," my sister Colleen said from the door.

I jumped off the bed like it was on fire. Max laughed a little nervous laugh as he zipped up his pants. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up grabbing my hand and pulling me back down on the bed. I didn't know what to say as my sister stood there and smiled at us.

"Do dads know the two of you are more than friends?" Colleen asked.

"No we just made it official today," I told her.

She smiled her mischievous smile and ran off.

"They'll know in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," I counted.

And sure enough I heard my dad's prostatic leg on the stairs, as it made a sound on the wooden stairs that was unmistakable. He appeared in my doorway and we both looked up at him as innocently as we could. He had that dad look on his face. I hoped this would be one of those things he wouldn't remember in twenty minutes. Although his short term memory was getting better he still had problems sometimes. But he was able to retain more and more, I prayed though this wasn't one of those moments.

"Can I see the two of you downstairs in the living room now," he said.

A few minutes later we sat in the living room across from my dads. My hands shook as I faced them. Now everyone would know I had a boyfriend. Of course the whole school already knew, so why not my family. These were the people I loved most in the world.

"I feel like we should lay down some ground rules here," my dad Jude started. "Growing up I always had a no closed doors rule."

My dad Connor laughed. "Yeah because that worked out so well for your parents."

"You're not helping Connor," Jude glared at him.

"Come on Jude, they'll just find a way to sneak around like we did if you do that," Connor said. "Let's be more like my mom and trust them to make good decisions."

"Fine, we did do some stuff right under my moms' noses uh?" Jude asked.

"Yeah," Connor smiled.

I watched them as the argued about what to do about me and Max. After coming to a decision they looked back at us.

"Okay we are going to trust you to be smart. If you have sex use protection," Connor said.

"Dinner's ready guys," Misty came into the living room and said.

We got up but my dad Connor grabbed my arm pulling me to him. We waited until the others had left the room then I turned to look at him. I knew what he was going to say before he spoke.

"You're gonna have to tell him before it gets too serious. He has a right to know now."

I knew he was right but I wasn't ready to lay that card on the table just yet.

"Oh and by the way. After Max leaves this weekend, you're grounded for a week," he said as we walked out of the living room.

I didn't have to ask why because I already knew why. He had talked to grandma.

 **A/N: Wow this was longer than I thought it was going to be when I started writing it. Anyways, so Sam and Max have made it official. What will happen for them? The next few chapters will be about Misty and then we'll get back to Sam and Max but they will be mentioned in the next chapters.**


	4. Why I Hated Thunderstorms

**Misty (age 17, the Jonnor house in San Diego)**

I laid in bed and listened to the rain outside my window. The thunder clapped really load and I jumped. Thunderstorms were the worst for me. they were the reason I had been put into the foster system in the first place. It had been raining so hard that night the night I lost my family and my best friend in the whole world. I could still remember the sounds that night and the last thing I remember was Hanna's screams.

Hanna was my best friend and it was hard to believe she was gone. I was an only child and Hanna was more like a sister to me than a best friend. We had met in the first grade and been friends up until the night of my thirteenth birthday. I never imagined the universe would be so cruel to me and take away the two people I loved most in this world.

It had always just been me and my mom. I never knew my dad. He had died before I was born. Momma said he never got to see me. She had been pregnant with me when he died in a plane crash on his way back to her. My mom and I were close, more like best friends than mother and daughter. She was so much like Lorelai Gilmore they could be the same person. She would have hated the person I had become after she left.

I really hated some of the things I had done sometimes but they were a part of my past. And I had to live with them. I had tried to be good and had accomplished it for short periods of time but I always did something to screw it up. I'd been to juvvie twice. Once for assaulting a foster brother when I was fourteen. He had been the biological child of my foster family and he had tried to rape me. So I fought back and he filed charges saying I came to him and no one believed me. the second time I ran away from an abusive foster home and robbed a convenience store.

Once I was out a juvvie was when I met Callie Adams Foster, my new social worker. She was amazing and she had really known how to help me. she had said she had the perfect home for me and placed me with her brother and his husband. Connor and Jude were great guys and already had three kids by the time I came along. They all treated me like I had always been here but I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Something had to go wrong like it always did in my life. Before I came here I had been in four foster homes in three years.

I had been doing really good. I had a job and was taking college courses online since I already had my GED. I guess you could say life was good. Even Jude's accident couldn't really get me down. I had stepped up and helped out when he couldn't work even though Connor said I didn't have too. I knew though that even though I was helping out Connor's parents were paying some of their bills. Then he walked into my life and turned everything upside down.

His name was Sutton Kendrick and he was Jude's nurse. He was young, around twenty-five or so and hot, especially in his scrubs. He came to the house a lot in the first few months when Jude was confined to the wheelchair, but now he only came two or three times a week. I had fought my attraction to him hard. I was too young for him and I was jail bait. In just three weeks though I would be eighteen and I planned on making him mine.

Living here was the best thing that ever happen to me and I had been told that I could stay here even when I aged out of the system in three weeks. My adoption had just been put on the back burner when Jude got hurt and even though I considered him and Connor my dads, legally they weren't.

"Misty are you awake?" Kourtney asked from my door.

Yes what's up? You scared of the storm?" I asked her.

The lightening flashed and I saw her nod. I pulled back the covers and she came running into my bed as the thunder clapped again. She didn't like to go to Jude and Connor's room because Jude's teeth grinding scared her. I had to admit it was pretty creepy to listen to when I caught him napping on the couch.

Kourtney snuggled into me and we fell asleep because next thing I knew Gigi was waking us up for breakfast. I declined breakfast and just went downstairs for a cup of coffee which I carried back to my room to do some homework.

It was eleven o'clock before I ventured back downstairs to get something to eat. I knew I was probably alone in the house. Colleen, Kourtney and Sam were at school and Connor was at work. Jude was probably at physical therapy. I was shocked to see Sutton standing in the kitchen staring out into the yard at Maverick's tree. Maverick had been the baby my aunt Mariana was going to have for Jude and Connor but she had miscarried him at six months and he died. They had planted a tree for him the way Jude's parents' had done for his sister Frankie who died.

I made noise as much noise as I could to announce my presence and bent over the fridge with my butt sticking out. I could feel his eyes on me as I wiggled my butt as if I heard music in my head. I needed to get him to notice me. I straightened up and shut the fridge with an apple in my hand. Our eyes met as I took a bite of the apple as seductively as I could.

Sutton liked his lips as he watched my mouth. I could tell he wanted me as much as I wanted him but he was afraid to act on it. He crossed the kitchen until he was standing in front of me and reached out to touch my face. It was the first time he had allowed himself to get this close to me. he always kept his distance. I switched the apple to my other hand and licked the juice from my fingers. I had him right where I wanted him then we heard someone coming down the stairs and he jumped back on leaned against the sink. The spell had been broken.

"Ready to go Sutton?" Jude asked for the doorway.

"Yeah be right there Jude," he answered.

I knew when Jude had left because Sutton turned to me again. He came up and whispered in my ear, "I'd stay away from me if I were you. I'm not what a good girl like you needs."

And with that he left me standing in the middle of the kitchen smiling to myself.


	5. It Is Finally Happening

**Misty (age 17, one week before her eighteenth birthday, San Diego)**

"I can't believe your parents agreed to the trip to Vegas for your birthday," my friend Stacy said as we cleaned the restaurant after closing.

I was excited about going to Vegas with her and our other friend Chelsea. They were both nineteen. Since they had changed the legal drinking age to eighteen a few years ago, we had been planning this trip ever since I had known them. I knew Jude and Connor had gotten married in Vegas on Jude's twenty-first birthday. I had been instructed not to get that drunk that I married a stranger. Jude still didn't remember marrying Connor and was lucky he had married the love of his life and not someone he barely knew. I had argued I wasn't a big drinker anyway and Jude laughed saying he wasn't either but that night he had been way to drunk.

I just smiled. I wasn't in the mood to talk. I just wanted to get home and crash. I had stayed up all night the night before writing a paper and I was exhausted. As I mopped the floor I thought about Sutton. I hadn't told either Stacy or Chelsea about him or my crush on him. He was my dirty little secret. No one knew I had a crush on him. I had wanted to tell them several times but had thought against it. I wanted to keep him all to myself because I was so afraid he would be the one thing to ruin the good thing I had at Jude and Connor's. He had this bad boy quality about him and what girl didn't like the bad boy? He was hiding something but I had no idea what it was or how to find out.

Once we finished up I drove home in silence not even bothering to turn on the radio. I pulled into the house and noticed the lights on in the living room. I glanced at the clock and it was after eleven. No one was ever up this late in my house besides me or maybe Sam. The only thing was Sam was usually in his room texting or video chatting with Max. They were so cute together but I wondered why Sam seemed like he was holding back sometimes. I knew Max wanted to take their relationship further and Sam always said no even to touching below the waist.

I got out of the car and walked to the door. As I walked in I saw Connor and Jude both sitting up in the living room. This struck me as very strange. What the fuck was up? Did I do something wrong? Was I in trouble for something? I tried to think if I had done anything that would warrant a punishment. Had they found out I was flirting with Sutton?

"Misty come sit down we need to talk," Connor said.

I walked slowly into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Connor. I clutched my keys in my hand and dreaded the worst. Here it came they were going to ask me to leave. I was sure of it. I had had this conversation before in other foster homes and it was never easy.

"Misty we were granted a hearing tomorrow. It was kind of last minute because someone canceled," Jude said.

"A hearing for what?" I asked.

"To adopt you," Connor answered. "We hoped we could do it before you turned eighteen and it looks like we're going to get the chance."

"It is still what you want right?" Jude asked.

"So the two of you would legally we my dads?" I asked just trying to clarify.

"Yes," Connor replied.

"I would like that more than anything in the world," I said as I hugged Connor and then got up to hug Jude.

I ran up to my room and couldn't stop smiling. I had to text Stacy and Chelsea and let them know the news. This was the most exciting thing to ever happen in my life. I was going to officially have a forever home before I aged out of the system. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

 **A/N: Just a short little chapter to introduce Misty's friends and about her finally getting adopted. What do you think Sutton's secret is? What will happen in Vegas with Misty and her friends? Some will be Shattered in Vegas I guarantee it!**


End file.
